


A Love Letter— six month of adoring Queen

by Aboutnothingness (Thesherlockholmes)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Just a fan letter, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesherlockholmes/pseuds/Aboutnothingness
Summary: I'm sentimental and sappy. That is all.
Kudos: 9





	A Love Letter— six month of adoring Queen

  
Six months since I found Queen, so I thought a bit of reflection (and adoration) was in order. 

The most I have to say is _thank you_. It seems to me a bit silly to say it and not have them know, but then again, the band _does_ know the impact they’ve had on the lives of many, many of their listeners and their fans. Their entire career was built on saying ‘thank you’ right back to us. 

The comfort and the catharsis this band has given me is… entirely unimaginable to me. I've never fallen in love with any band before. But I am _entirely_ in love with Queen. And as many things in life, they have come at the perfect moment. It’s been a roller coaster of a year so far, 2020. The pandemic, stay at home orders, personal illness are daunting— and result in plenty of time to become preoccupied with worries. Queen’s music has been a consolation and reprieve. 

Outside of said circumstances, this band (Freddie specifically) has helped me feel less alone and, frankly, understood to a great degree. I know that when I’m feeling hopeless I can put on Bohemian Rhapsody or Play the Game or Somebody to Love and feel better, or if not better, have a feeling of catharsis, understanding. On this note, the band is notably one in whose music I can entirely get lost, which is a quality I have never experienced in anything else. It’s truly the music I’ve searched for my entire life. I could lavish all compliments on the technical components of their music, but that's not exactly the point of this letter.

Freddie Mercury, if I could I would write you a letter and put it through the mail to Garden Lodge, even if you never read it, just to let you know that you’ve given me hope. It’s a hard thing to come by, in its truest sense, but you have given it to me and the yearning for life of brightness—even in darkness. Thank you for that. For acceptance, for love, for understanding. I'm reluctant to draw parallels, as projecting is something so easy to do and terribly risky, but I think understanding is something I can thank you for without risk. For that and the encouragement to be wholly myself is a thing for which I am immensely grateful.

There is a strange sense of belonging in Queen’s music, in the genuineness of it, the heart and soul of it. I raise a glass to that and the inspiration this band has given me. Cheers, darlings, I love you!


End file.
